The Nine Lives of Channy
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Channy-Chad/Sonny...Chalek-Chloe/Alek...Filled with love and some answers about the Mai...I AM THINKING ABOUT TAKING THIS STORY DOWN SO FROM NOW ON I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !
1. The Arrival

_**The Nine Lives of Channy**_

_**This is for StuckInTheRain's Supernatural Crossover Contest. Enjoy :D REVIEW! =D**_

_(In San Francisco) _  
><em><strong>CPOV (Chloe)<strong>_

Alek and I were jumping across rooftops when my phone started playing my favorite song, E.T. by Katy Perry. As I landed on the next rooftop, I pulled out my phone to see that it was Jasmine.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, is Alek with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you put him on? He won't answer his phone."

"Sure, hold on." I walked over to Alek and handed him the phone. He talked for a while before giving the phone back to me. "What was that about?"

"Apparently a couple of Mai people at the L.A. Pride started to freak out once they found out what they are. They are going to be staying with us for a while. Just until they can control their new found powers," he explained in that sexy British accent. What? I don't like Alek...

"What are their names?"

_(In Los Angeles/Hollywood)_  
><em><strong>SPOV (Sonny)<strong>_

I feel amazing. My mom explained to me the other day that I'm not human. She said that I am some sort of creature called Mai. She is one too, but she is too busy to help me control my powers so she is sending me to meet my Aunt Valentina, who is in charge of the San Francisco pride. I never met her but I will be staying with her and her daughter.

Everything is going by so fast. I just found out I can retract claws from my nails whenever I need to. I just found out that I can hear better than any human. I just found out I will never be able to kiss my crush because he is human. Chad Dylan Cooper. My rival. My crush. I will never be able to kiss him. It's just not fair.

I don't care how great I feel from my new found abilities, I hate this. Tomorrow, I am going to San Francisco to live with my aunt and cousin for the summer. A summer away from Chad. How will I survive?

I heard my mom on the phone with her best friend, Mrs. Cooper. That's Chad's adoptive mother. She has been friends with my mom since they were kids so she knew my mom when she was going through her transformation. Mrs. Cooper knows all about the Mai from my mom. Chad doesn't know any of it.

_**CPOV (Chad)**_

My mom was talking on the phone with Ms. Monroe. Sonny seems like she has been through a lot lately. Not that I care… Oh, who am I kidding? She's amazing and I really, really like her. She'll never like me back though.

Some strange things have been going on lately. I can hear everything a thousand times better. My reflexes have been better also. Yesterday, the strangest thing of all happened. My nails grew five times their size, sharp to a point. Of course, I told my mommy everything that was going on. So what if CDC is a momma's boy?

She said she knew what was wrong but she refused to tell me anything. She just told me that I was going to San Francisco to stay with a family friend. I keep asking about my birth parents but she says that she knows nothing. I am going to San Fran for the whole summer. A whole summer away from my Sonshine? How will I survive?

_**APOV (Alek)**_

"They're coming tomorrow, Chloe," I informed her when we were back on her roof.

"You never told me their names."

"If I did, you will probably freak out."

"Why? Who are they?" she said, excitement building inside of her.

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper."

She squealed loudly. She actually squealed. "I can't believe Sonny Monroe from So Random and Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls are actually coming to our pride."

SPOV (Sonny)

I was waiting by my terminal for my flight number to be called. Once it was, I boarded the plane, on my way to San Fran. I pulled out my iPod and listened to music for the whole ride there.

_**CPOV (Chad)**__ (They do not see each other at the airport because they have two different flights)  
><em>  
>I boarded my plane and listened to music the whole way there, while also texting my Sonshine... well she isn't <em>my<em> Sonshine…yet.

I landed and apparently Valentina arranged for me to be picked up by a limo. Well of course I got a limo. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I could tell that someone else was in the limo because one of the dividers was up. I decided to send a quick text to Sonny. I had my phone on silent from when I was on the plane. I decided to just keep it on silent.

Chad: Wat r u doin ova da summer?

Sonny: Visiting my aunt. U?

Chad: Visiting a family friend.

Sonny: Cool. Where do they liv?

Chad: San Fran. Where does ur aunt liv?

Sonny: San Fran. Maybe we will see each other :)

The limo pulled up to a huge apartment building. I was grabbing my bag when all of its contents spilled out. The other person is already heading towards the building. I saw that it was a girl but she had her head down. She had black wavy hair that reminded me of Sonny's.

_**SPOV (Sonny) **_

I took the directions Aunt Valentina gave my mom and went up to the eighteenth floor and to apartment number 1803. I shyly knocked on the door. My mom told me I would be meeting the Uniter while I am here. Questions started filling my mind. What if they don't like me? What if I don't get along with my aunt or cousin? What if the Uniter is mean or something? What if I make a fool of myself? What if-

My train of thought was interrupted when a middle-aged woman opened the door. This must be Aunt Valentina.

"Hello, Alison. Please come in. I am your Aunt Valentina."

"It's so nice to finally meet you and you can call me Sonny." She gave me a heartwarming smile and showed me to my room. It had blue walls with a green trim. The theme of the room was blue and green. The dresser was green. The bed had a blue comforter and green fluffy pillows.

"A young man should be joining us shortly. He also just transformed." Right after she finished her thought, there was a knock on the door. I turned towards my bed, put my bag on it, and started unpacking. I heard Valentina saying something to the person at the door that she wanted to introduce him to someone. I assumed it was me since I heard footsteps coming near my room.

At that moment, I heard an angelic voice say, "Sonny?"

I whipped my head around to find….

Just thought I would end it there…

_**REVIEW :D**_


	2. The Introductions

_**The Nine Lives of Channy**_

I whipped my head around to find…

"Chad?"

In unison, we both shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Some strange things have been going on with me and my mom knows what's happening but she refuses to tell me," he said truthfully. "So why are you here?"

"Valentina is my aunt. Like you, strange things have been going on with me, but the difference is, I've known about these changes my whole life."

"How do you guys know each other?" Valentina asked.

"We work in the same studio and our moms are best friends," I answered.

"How is your mom, Sonny?"

"She is doing fine. The main reason I am here is to control these powers so I may take over the L.A. Pride. She doesn't have a lot of time on her hands lately."

"Yeah, well that's my sister. Always working. Before we discuss this anymore, why don't we explain everything to Chad?" Valentina suggested.

I walked over to Chad and looked into his deep blue eyes, searching for the truth. "You honestly don't know what you are?"

He shook his with a look of confusion and sadness etched on his face. "No, I have no idea what's going on. Why are my nails sometimes five times the size of my regular ones? How come when those nails come out, they are as sharp as a knife? How come I am faster and more flexible than any other human? How come my eyes turn green with slits sometimes? How can I hear from a mile a—" I silenced his questions, by placing my hand on the back of his neck and pulling his lips towards mine.

"It feels so good to know that I can do that now," I whispered when I finally pulled away, breathless. Once I fully realized what I did and what I said, I gasped and shoved Chad away from me. It felt so good to know that Chad was Mai so I can kiss him, but he doesn't even feel the same way. I fled from the apartment and ran to a little café next to a clothing store. The café was really busy and the only place available was next to a bubbly blonde girl, an equally excited brunette, and an Asian boy who looked like he wanted to get out of there. I sat in the open chair.

_**CPOV (Chad) **_

Sonny just kissed me. Sonny Monroe just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. Why did she run away? Did she realize that kissing me was a mistake?

Valentina gave me a knowing look. I forgot she was even here. "You like her, don't you?" she asked me.

"Uh, no. Why would I like her?" I lied unconvincingly.

"I can see by the way you smiled and looked at her after she kissed you. Face it, Chad, you like her."

"Fine, I'm in love with her, but it doesn't matter. That kiss was just to shut me up. She doesn't really like me," I said sounding heartbroken, which I was.

"Perhaps she fled because she simply thought you didn't like her back. Her mother did mention her liking someone from her rival cast with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"But I'm the only guy on her rival show with blonde hair," I said, slowly catching on.

"Precisely. Now, we need to talk about what you are. You are not human, you are Mai. We have stronger senses than humans, including hearing and seeing. You will never meet a Mai that wears glasses. We can run faster and are stronger than humans. You must remember that you cannot be intimate with a human. Even something as small as a kiss, can kill them. That is why Sonny said, 'It feels so good to know that I can do that now,' after she kissed you. She always thought you were human. My guess is she has wanted to kiss you for a while now, but didn't because of your safety. Chloe, Alek, and Jasmine should be home soon. Chloe is the Uniter, Alek is her protector, and Jasmine is my daughter, and Chloe's other protector. You will soon learn what all that means. For now, unpack your belongings. Your bedroom is the one right next door." I forgot we were standing in Sonny's room.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

I felt someone sit next to me, and I hoped it was Alek. It wasn't. It was just some brunette girl, looking down at her phone. Wait, is that…? Oh my gosh, I think it is. "Aren't you Sonny Monroe? From So Random?"

She faintly nodded.

"I am a huge fan," I said, beaming.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name?"

"Chloe King," I said shyly. I knew she was Mai because Alek told me she was coming from the L.A. Pride.

"The Uniter?" she asked with shock and curiosity written on her face.

Now it was my turn to nod. "How did you know?"

"My mom is in charge of the L.A. Pride so I heard her talk about you for a bit to my Aunt Valentina."

"Valentina is your aunt?" I asked with pure shock.

"Yes, I just transformed a couple weeks ago so she sent me here to control my powers," she explained.

"Ahem," I heard in front of us. I had forgotten I was with Amy and Paul.

"Oh, sorry. This is my best friend Amy, and her boyfriend, my other best friend Paul."

They all shook hands and of course Paul said, "I'm her loyal sidekick." I heard Sonny chuckle a bit at that. A lot of the tables had cleared by now.

"So why are you at the coffee shop? I thought I was going to meet you and Chad at the apartment?" I asked her.

"You knew that Chad was coming?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend told her," Amy interjected.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Sonny asked me.

"He is not my boyfriend. I just really, really like him," I clarified. It was true, I finally admitted to myself that I liked Alek.

"Okay, it's none of my business. But anyway, I came to this shop because I just found out that Chad was here too and I have been in love with him for about a year. He was asking me about the Mai, not knowing that he was Mai. I was getting annoyed with his questions and watching his lips move fast that I shut him up by kissing him. All this time I thought he was human, so I tried not to fall for him, and failed. After I kissed him, I realized I kissed someone who doesn't like me back. So I just ran and came here."

_**SPOV (Sonny) **_

I don't know why I was telling her everything about my personal life but I felt as if I could trust her with my life. Well she IS the Uniter…

I heard the bell to the café ring and a very cute Mai walked in. I could just tell he was Mai by how confident he looked. By the look on Chloe's face, I could tell this is the guy she was crushing on. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was crushing on her too.

"Alek, this is Sonny. Sonny, this is Alek," Chloe introduced us.

We shook hands as he said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Wow, he has a British accent? Chloe has good taste in guys.

I gave her a subtle wink, showing her that I knew it was him we were talking about. She just looked down and blushed as Amy and Paul laughed at her expense. Alek shot all of us confused looks but just shrugged it off.

"We have to go back to the apartment. Jasmine is waiting outside." I finally get to meet my cousin.

I decided not to whisper anything to Chloe about her crush because I could tell Alek was listening.

Outside, I saw a teenager that looked quite a bit like Valentina. That must be Jasmine. "It's so nice to finally meet you," I said, giving her a hug. She gladly returned it.

"Same here. Now let's go to the apartment."

"I don't wanna go back there," I whined.

"Why not?" Jasmine and Alek asked, laughing at me.

"I kissed Chad before I ran to the coffee shop and I'm not ready to face him."

Chloe came up behind me. "You know, all the magazines say that he likes you. They're even calling you by a couple name, Channy." That did give me a little confidence but there are lies in those tabloids all the time.

Amy and Paul have already left and now it was just the four of us running as fast as we could. Jasmine and Alek have obviously trained Chloe very well because she was the first to arrive. "That was the first time you beat either of us," Alek said, admitting defeat. In the race, after Chloe, I came in, then Jasmine and Alek came in at the same time.

"How the hell are you so fast," Jasmine asked me.

"I've been running and winning 5K races ever since I was eight. Plus, since my mom is in charge of our pride, she wants me to train my Mai powers a lot."

They all had an understanding look on their faces as we neared the apartment door. As soon as we walked in, I saw Chad sitting on the couch, watching TV. He stood up on his feet as soon as he caught sight of me. "Sonny!" he exclaimed. I just looked away and ran into my room and started to cry as I heard them make introductions to each other in the living room. I locked the door and laid on my bed. Why can't he like me back? Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

_**REVIEW :D**_


	3. The Confessions

_**The Nine Lives of Channy**_

_**CPOV (Chad)**_

After Sonny ran to her room, Alek and Jasmine introduced themselves, along with Chloe. Apparently Sonny knew everything that was going on. They told me what the Uniter's job is and that a group called the Order is trying to kill her. Once all of the explanations were said, Jasmine and Chloe shared a look before shoving me in the direction of Sonny's room. I knew I had to talk to her so I knocked on the door quietly. I heard her get up, unlock the door, and lay down on her bed again.

"I don't want to talk," I heard her mumble.

"But I do," I countered. "We need to talk about what happened Sonny."

She got up and stood in front of me. "Fine, but I didn't kiss you because I like you or anything. You just kept on talking so I shut you up." I knew she didn't like me but when I looked into her brown eyes, I didn't see any truth in them. She was lying about liking me.

"Fine, because I don't like you either," I lied.

"Good," she shouted.

"Good," I argued.

"Fin—" I cut her off by pulling her in by her waist and crashed my lips onto hers. I felt her start to respond. My arms tightened around her waist as I deepened the kiss. Her hands knotted into my hair. Nobody touches CDC's hair, but I love it when Sonny touches it. Sparks were flowing all throughout my body.

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

Fireworks were building up through me. This was the best kiss ever. We both pulled apart breathless. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad."

"I hope this doesn't lead to distractions," I heard Jasmine whisper. We both turned to the door to see Jasmine and Chloe giggling while Alek was smirking at Chad.

"I knew it," he said with his accent.

Then Jasmine announced, "Now Alek and Chloe need to get together."

The Uniter and her blond-haired protector glanced at each other, blushed, and walked to separate rooms.

"Okay, back to business. I am taking the day off training to help mom with something. So Sonny, you and Chloe are going at about the same rate so you are going to train with her. Chad, you are training with Alek. He helped Chloe with training so he is good with beginners."

We both nodded in understanding. Chad and I were still in each other's arms with my head on his chest. "You've trained before?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my mom makes me train with some of the Mai in LA since I am going to be in charge of that pride when we get back there. She just trusts Aunt Valentina more with controlling my powers than the Mai at home." He nodded showing understanding.

"Okay, I hate to break this apart but Chloe and Alek are waiting for you," Jasmine said, walking to the exit of the apartment.

Once she was gone, Chad turned back to me saying, "I'll see you after training." He gave me one last kiss before turning to go to Alek's room while I went to Chloe's room, smiling the whole way.

"So you guys are officially going out now?" Chloe said as I walked into Jasmine's room, which is where Chloe stays when she sleeps here.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I mean I know we kissed and love each other, but he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend."

Suddenly we heard Chad yell, "Oh crap!" from down the hall. He burst into the room and pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled away he had that signature smirk on his face. "We are officially dating," he said, breathless.

"Agreed," I said with the same smirk.

Out of nowhere, Alek charged into the room. "You barged in here just to tell your girlfriend that you are dating?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said plainly.

"Chloe, you take Sonny jumping on rooftops where I know none of the Order are going to be. You should be safe there. I'm going to try to teach Chad how to control his hearing," Alek explained, sending a pointed look towards Chad.

He gave a sheepish smile, pecked me on the lips and ran away from Alek's intense gaze. A smirk spread across his face as he went to go get Chad to training.

"Let's go, Sonny." We walked out the door and jumped onto the closest rooftop. We've been jumping across rooftops for about an hour when we decided to take a break. Chloe slipped through the window so I'm guessing this is her house. Plus, when we walked in, there were pictures of her, Amy, and Paul.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

"So," Sonny started, turning towards me, "You love Alek."

"What? That's ridiculous. I like him. There, I admit it. Out loud and public. (AN: Guess where that's from ;)) But I don't love him."

"Yes, you do. You look at him, the same way I look at Chad," she said knowingly. "And I have been giving him that look for the past year."

"Fine, I'm not sure how I feel about him. We've kissed a couple times but I also—"

"Wait, you've kissed?" she interrupted me.

"Yes, and he said that we belong together," I said, blushing.

"Then why aren't you guys together?"

"I started to fall in love with a human."

"Really?" she had a look of pure concern etched on her face.

"Yeah. Then I find out that his dad is in charge of the Order. I had just lost another life and after I woke up again, he kissed me and I kissed him back. Ten minutes later, he was dead. Then I saw his dad walk in and say he was part of the Order." Insert Sonny's worried gasp here. **(Yes, I put some parts of the summer finale in here.)**

"That's terrible!" Sonny exclaimed.

Sonny and I saw movement by the window to see Alek and Chad. Alek looked as shocked as Sonny was. "You never told me Brian died."

"Well I wasn't going to tell people that I killed _another _human by kissing them."

"I don't think the first one counted. You didn't know what you are," Alek explained, gently.

Hearing him speak that gently made me realize something. The reason why I told my mom that I didn't want to be in love with Brian is because I _am _in love with Alek.

I looked over at Sonny and Chad to see them kissing. Alek rolled his eyes at them while I let out a little giggle. I walked up to Alek and stood right in front of him. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down so his lips would meet mine. We were both smiling in the kiss. My hands were in his hair and his were around my waist.

_**REVIEW :D**_


	4. The Battle

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

We slowly pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sonny and Chad looking at us with smiles on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other.

"Where did that come from?" Alek asked in his dreamy accent.

"Remember how I thought I was in love with Brian, but told my mom that I didn't want to be?" He let out a low growl but nodded in remembrance anyway. "Well, if I really was in love with him, then I wouldn't have had a problem with it. The reason why I didn't want any feelings for him was because I knew I had strong feelings for you. I'm in love with you, Alek."

A huge grin spread across his face as he lifted me up and spun me around, planting a soft kiss on my lips once I was back on the floor. "I'm in love with you, too, Chloe."

"Awww." I turned around to see Sonny giving us an awestruck look. "You guys are so cute," she gushed.

I just stood there in Alek's embrace with my blushing cheek resting on his muscular chest. We were all too wrapped up in our partner's hug that none of us heard the footsteps coming towards my room until it was too late. My mom caught me with two boys in my room— one of which she never saw before and the other gave her a bad first impression— and a girl she has never seen before.

We all pulled out of our lover's hold to look at my mother standing in the doorway. "Chloe, why are you hugging Bed Boy? And why are there two other people I've never seen before hugging in your bedroom?"

"Okay, first of all, his name is Alek and the bed incident happened over a month ago, and nothing even happened. Second of all, I am hugging him because we are now dating. Finally, this is Sonny and Chad. They are staying with Valentina over the summer," I explained in a rush.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you," Sonny greeted with an extended hand.

"Likewise," Mom said, shaking her hand with a warm smile. She did the same with Chad and went back downstairs. I'm surprised she didn't say anything about Alek. She doesn't really like him and she just found out that her daughter is dating him.

I heard an ear-piercing scream come from downstairs. We all rushed to see what disturbance caused my mother such trauma.

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

We all rushed down the staircase to see what trouble Chloe's mother was in. I was not prepared for what I saw…

_**CPOV (Chad)**_

I was not prepared what I saw when we reached the kitchen. I saw this man one other time in my life. The first, and last, time I saw him, he slammed the door on Sonny and her mother…

It was Sonny's father.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I saw this man before. He is Mai, but he turned against his own kind. He is now part of the Order. Sonny and Chad seemed the most effected by his appearance.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

I've seen this man before. He was one of the men I fought right before I lost my second life. Sonny and Chad's eyes already turned green with catlike slits.

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

I have known Chad my whole life. We never got along until I started falling for him over a year ago. He was there the last time I saw my father when I was seven. Ten years ago, I lost my father. Ten years ago, my father slammed that door. That was the only time Chad ever saw my dad, but I could tell he recognized him by his catlike eyes and the tightened grip around my waist. We both let out a growl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled.

"I thought we saw the last of you ten years ago when you shut that door," Chad added with a growl of his own.

Chloe's mother was tied up on the floor with duct tape over her mouth.

"I am here for you, Alison. I want you to come join me and the Order. I know you have been training hard. You will make an excellent addition," my father spoke, venom dripping in his voice. The words weren't threatening, but I could still feel his voice sting me with the poison in his tone.

"How can you walk out on your people? Especially to go to the organization set out to destroy your family? How could you just walk away from me and my mom? She loved you so much and you betrayed her." I looked at him with nothing but disappointment on my face.

"Face it, Alison. Your mother never cared about me; she just cared about the pride. She's obsessed with power. All she cared about was being in charge of the pride. That's still all she cares about."

"You're wrong!" I shouted. I continued with my little rant, showing the anger of ten years in my voice. "She has a career! She trains me to lead the LA Pride! She hasn't used a single one of her powers in the past five years! She loves me and all the Mai in the pride! She loved you until you walked out!"

He completely ignored everything I just yelled and started talking about something irrelevant. He was talking about Chad. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Cooper. Last time I saw you, you hated my daughter. Of course you were only about eight years old then." Chad's eyes were still green with slits and I'm sure mine are too. "I never would have thought you were Mai. But now you are dating my daughter. I can see by the way you are holding her." He was talking to us as if we are his friends. As if he never walked out of my life. "You could always join the Order too, if you're scared of losing Allie."

"Stop calling me that. Nobody has called me that for the past eight years," I spat.

"I don't really care. I will call you whatever I want to call you. Anyway, back down to business. I am simply here for the Uniter."

"Not happening," Alek said, moving to block Chloe. Both of their eyes were in Mai mode also.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

This was Sonny's father. He kept on calling her his daughter. I was having my own thought process when one sentence shattered my world. "I am simply here for the Uniter."

I stepped in front of Chloe, blocking his path from her saying, "Not happening." I felt my eyes turn into slits and I saw Chloe's do the same. All of our claws were retracted. Meredith, Chloe's mother, was tied up on the floor with duct tape over her mouth. She looked as though she was losing consciousness. That was when I noticed a massive gash on her arm. She was losing a lot of blood. We are going to have to fight this guy. And kill him.

He lunged towards Sonny, claws extended. She caught his wrist and threw him against the wall.

_**NPOV (Narrator)**_

Christopher, Sonny's father, got back to his feet effortlessly. He went after Chad next who ducked in time for Chris to fall over the island in the kitchen. Sonny picked him up from where he lied on the ground and threw him to the top of the stairs, just for him to roll back down to their feet.

Chris got back to his feet and flung himself at Chloe, slicing his claws across her face. She dropped to the floor out of surprise. This action stirred up a fire inside of Alek. In one swift motion, the British protector sliced Chris' face, arm, and stomach. He collapsed to the carpeted floor, only to recover his balance five seconds later.

He rapidly slapped every Mai in the room across the face with his claws. He slowly moved towards his daughter, Sonny, who was guarding the Uniter from any more attacks. He picked her up over his head with no effort and threw her to the opposite side of the room. Sonny's head hit the wall, causing her to lose consciousness.

Chad felt nothing but pure anger towards the man in front of him. He looked back at his Sonshine and lost any ounce of control he had left.

In the most menacing voice ever heard, Chad growled, "This ends now…"

_**Just a couple more chapters… REVIEW!**_


	5. The Dream

_In the most menacing voice ever heard, Chad growled, "This ends now…"_

_In one fluid movement, he sliced Chris' throat and tossed the limp body to the floor, allowing it to bleed to death._

_**CPOV (Chad)**_

I looked around me to see three unconscious women around Alek and I. Sonny was bleeding from the back of her head but I could hear her steady heartbeat and even breathing. I rushed to her side and said, "We need to take her to the hospital."

"No, we'll take them to the loft. We can heal them. Sonny seems fine; she just needs bandages. Chloe got stabbed in the stomach. Each one of her lives are more precious than all of ours combined. Her breathing and heartbeat are both coming rapidly," Alek explained.

I carried Sonny bridal style to the car Alek had waiting outside. He carried Chloe. We called an ambulance to take care of Meredith and take away Chris' body.

Valentina and Jasmine were back and started taking care of the girls right away. They were both bandaged and Chloe didn't lose another life. Sonny came out just fine. She didn't need any stitches; Chloe did.

My poor Sonshine had scratches all over her beautiful face. She still looked gorgeous with all the damage there was. Alek and I were sitting next to the girls, waiting for them to awaken.

_**APOV (Alek)**_

I blame myself. I should have protected her better. She was the one that didn't fight at all and she still ended up getting the most damage. She has stitches that will heal in a few hours all over her face and on her stomach. Sonny's father wasn't able to get a good scratch at me or Chad. We bled a little but not enough to be treated for anything. I was proud of Chad for delivering the final blow. The ambulance didn't even ask how he died. They just assumed it was suicide.

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

I knew I was alive. There was no chance of me dying from that battle.

I saw a light coming closer, shining brighter. Soon, the light was gone and I was in a beautiful park. It was warm, bright, and sunny. Everywhere around me were little kids frolicking to the swings and monkey-bars. Children were climbing the jungle gym without a care in the world.

I saw a woman in about her thirties, who I could assume was pregnant. She looked exactly like me. Same brunette hair— before I dyed it. Same eyes and same smile. I heard someone shouting, "Sonny!" from behind me. I turn around to see a man in his early thirties. He has the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Chad. Instead of coming to me, he literally passed right through me, as if I was a ghost, and ran up to the pregnant woman.

Wait a minute, the woman looks like me, the man called her Sonny… That woman is me! I assumed the man was Chad. This was confirmed when Older Sonny said, "What is it, Chaddy?"

"I got the camera. Now, we can record Mack and Mickey's first time at the playground," he said, bursting with energy.

"Whenever you say Mack and Mickey, I never know which one is which. Why can't you say Kenzie and Kayla like I do."

"Because Mack and Mickey is more fun. And it suits our twin girls better. Mack is short for Mackenzie and Mickey is short for McKayla." I was just standing on the sidelines watching the beautiful scene unfold in front of me.

"We have another child on the way and I still can't get over the fact that we have two beautiful twin girls," Older Sonny said.

"I know. Mackenzie Chloe Cooper and McKayla Jasmine Cooper. They're perfect," Older Chad said. "What are we going to name this one?" He placed his hand gently on Older Sonny's bloated belly.

"I was thinking Taylor Alek Cooper if it's a boy. Or Taylor Valentina Cooper if it's a girl." I smiled at the names I pick in the future. I decided that this is what I want my future to be like. In the future, I want to be married to Chad, have twin girls, and name the children after important people in our lives.

Another girl with a bloated belly walked up to the future Channy couple. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I figured that this was Chloe. She was farther along in her pregnancy than Older Sonny. That much was obvious. A handsome man was standing next to her saying, "Careful, Chloe, don't move too fast," in a British accent. This was obviously Alek.

"Would you stop being so protective? Our babies are fine," Older Chloe said, obviously annoyed with Alek.

Older Sonny went to hug Older Chloe, with both of their bellies getting in the way. "I still find it funny that you guys are having twins, too," Older Sonny laughed.

"We found out why we're having today," Older Chloe said, her excitement building. The men were already talking about sports. "We're having a boy and a girl," she squealed.

"What are you going to name them?" the older me asked with the same amount of excitement as Older Chloe.

"Well for the boy, we were thinking Dylan Paul Petrov. For the girl, we both really like Alison Amy Petrov. Their first names obviously named after you and Chad. The middle names are obviously Amy and Paul."

"Awww, that is so sweet," I heard someone say next to me. It was sixteen year old Chloe.

"How did we get here? What's going on?" I asked.

"This is a dream of the future. We are unconscious. And there is our way out," she said pointing to a bright blue light and a brown light. "We take the path our hearts choose. They are obviously based on Chad and Alek. What is your favorite feature on Chad?"

I responded almost instantaneously. "His eyes."

"His eyes are blue so you take the blue light. I love Alek's eyes which are brown, so I take the brown light. Let's go." We both walked to our own path after taking one more look at our bright future.

I shot straight up in bed, sweating. Chad was hovering over me and Alek was hovering over Chloe. I flung my arms around Chad's neck as did Chloe with Alek. We both kissed our boyfriends with as much passion as we could. Chloe had woken up at the same time as I did. I could already feel that my head was completely healed. I touched the back of my head and didn't feel a bandage or even a scab. It was completely smooth. I looked over at Chloe and I only saw very slight scars across her face. "How long were we out?" I asked Chad. I could hear the grogginess in my voice.

"About four days," he said with a shrug of the shoulders, as if it was no big deal.

I hugged him again and whispered, "I love you," in his ear. I felt him shiver slightly.

"I love you, too, Sonshine," he whispered back.

_**It is not over. There are about two more chapters left. REVIEW!**_


	6. The Awkwardness

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

Sonny and I were hugging and kissing our boyfriends after waking up. Chad said that we were out for four days. I didn't even think that was possible. As I was blacking out, I saw that Sonny wasn't hurt that bad. I also saw that Chad had killed the evil Mai that was trying to kill us. I also heard them whisper that they love each other. They are so cute and remind me a lot of me and Alek.

"I love you, Chloe," Alek whispered, making me shiver.

"I love you, too," I said going back for another kiss. When we pulled away, we didn't hear Sonny and Chad talking. We looked at them to see that they were kissing again. I swear, they are going to end up swallowing each other with the amount of kissing they do. When we turned back to each other, our lips made contact once again. We most certainly did not pull away. He begged for entrance which I immediately granted. We were completely making out at one end of the couch with Chad and Sonny at the other end. I knew that they were still kissing.

I heard the door open but didn't pay attention to it. Alek and I just continued to kiss. My hands were in his hair while his were going up and down my sides, resting them on my hips. The four of us suddenly heard two gasps from the door. We all parted away and looked towards the front door of the apartment. We were face-to-face with a shocked Valentina and a smirking Jasmine.

"Um, hey guys. We missed you," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Valentina said, referring to the way Alek was wrapped around me and the way Chad was holding Sonny. We untangled ourselves so Sonny and I were sitting right next to each other on the couch with our boyfriends' arms still around our shoulders.

"Sorry, Valentina," Sonny, Chad, and I said in unison. Alek kept silent because he was used to Valentina being strict. I elbowed him in the abs. I felt him slightly wince. "Sorry, Aunt Val," he muttered.

"I honestly don't have a problem with it. You all found your mates. Of course, I hope you are all not bonded yet." Chad and I had confused looks on our faces. We were the only ones that just learned what we are. Sonny and Alek have known what we are their whole lives.

"What do you have to do to bond?" I asked.

In unison, Sonny and Alek said, "Sex."

"_What?_" Chad and I screamed.

Sonny and Alek just nodded as if it was obvious.

"So, I'm guessing none of you have done it?" Valentina said.

We all shook our heads as she smiled in approval.

"Good, but seeing all of you like this makes me want a boyfriend," Jasmine said, pouting.

We all chuckled and giggled as the boys kissed our cheeks. This just made Jasmine more frustrated so she rolled her eyes and went to her room, leaving us laughing at her expense. Valentina left us to our privacy. Still laughing, Chad pulled Sonny into his room and Alek dragged me to his. The room was basically black and white and looked very clean.

As soon as he closed the door, he locked it and his lips were on mine. He kept a tight grip around my waist as my fingers tangled themselves into his hair. He started to gently lay me on the bed…

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

I'll be honest, when Chad brought me into his room, I was a little nervous. He had a nice room though. It had a black and blue theme with the walls blue and the furniture was black. As soon as he locked the door, his lips immediately crashed onto mine. I was holding his face in place as my lips hungrily attacked his. His hands were running up and down my sides. We were slowly going towards the bed when I felt the edge hit my knees. We tumbled down onto the bed, still kissing. I slowly started to take off his shirt as he was doing the same to me. Once his was finally off, I gently grazed his "Chabs", as he calls them, making him moan with pleasure. Valentina called all of us into the living room.

_**CPOV (Chloe)**_

I was staring at Alek's newly revealed abs when Valentina called the four of us into the living room. I rushed to put my shirt on and went to meet up with the others. I saw Sonny and Chad emerge from the room Jasmine said he will be staying in. Sonny's shirt was wrinkled and I'm sure mine was, too. Her hair was a mess as was mine. Chad walked out without a shirt. I turned around to see a shirtless Alek, not that I'm complaining, but Valentina might. Jasmine was staring at us with astonished eyes, and a dropped jaw. Valentina's back was toward us so she didn't see yet. When she looked at Jasmine, she saw her shocked gaze and turned around to see us all in our disheveled looks.

In unison, the four of us shouted, "We didn't do anything!" We put our hands up where she could see them in surrender. Jasmine just chuckled, enjoying the fact that we were busted for almost sleeping with our mates.

"Okay, as much as I am enjoying this, I have to go meet up with other guards."

"By that, do you mean that you're going to go to the club and meet up with the Mai guys from our pride?" Alek countered. We knew that that was where she was going, but Valentina didn't and gave her a nasty look. Jasmine's face was a sour picture. She grimaced at us and turned towards Valentina with a sickly sweet smile.

"Mom, you know me. I put my job first; I am just going to talk strategy with them," she reasoned. As she turned to leave, she winked at us before rushing towards the door.

Chad cowered closer to Sonny, scared of what was gong to come from a pissed off Valentina, and put his arm around her lovingly. Alek did the same to me, except it was I who was cowering as his arm was around me protectively. Alek and Sonny are the ones related to Valentina. They shouldn't have as much to be scared of. The leader of our pride strictly pointed to the couch. We girls sat on our boyfriend's laps as Valentina rolled her eyes and sighed. "What the hell were you all doing in the boys' bedrooms?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

We all sat there awkwardly until Sonny decided to speak up…

_**For all of you SWAC writers, I am hosting a contest and no one has signed up yet…please inform other writers and consider signing up yourselves please… and I don't know the next time I will update. I am in the middle of quite a few stories.**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	7. Telling the Cast

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

I spoke up, hoping to get rid of any awkwardness. "Aunt Valentina. I promise you that I will not do any…_bonding_...until after I am married. I personally cannot say anything on Chloe's behalf on account that I just met her, but as for me, it's not happening until I'm married."

"I completely agree. I am not going to _bond _with Alek until marriage. No worries."

"_What?_" the boys exclaimed. Chloe and I gave them pointed glares and their attitudes changed.

"I mean I am completely okay with that. I will wait as long as my sunshine wants me to," Chad covered. Once he saw the look of approval I gave him, he threw his arm over my shoulders as I curled into his side. Now it's Chloe and Alek's turn…

Chloe was still glaring at him when he sighed and said, "I agree also. I'll wait as long as my kitten wants to." It took longer for Chloe to give him her approval but when she did, he threw his arm over her shoulder as she cuddled up to him.

Valentina gave us one last approving glance as she went into her soundproof library.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad said as soon as my aunt couldn't hear.

"What he said. How could you do this to me, Kitten?"

"Alek, I told Chloe about Mai marriages last night. Chad, there are two different types of marriage. A Mai marriage and a human marriage. A Mai marriage is private between the two mates, which happens during sex, it's just making a mark on your mate's body. And the human marriage is for Mai to get married the human way in front of friends and family," I explained.

"Wow. All this Mai stuff is really confusing," Chad said with that cute perplexed look on his face.

"Valentina's not going to know that we bond. So, if you're lucky, you might get it before marriage," I explained further, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "If we make the marks _before _we bond, we would be married and, technically, not lying to Aunt Val."

Chad gave me a sweet smile. "I love dating someone so smart," he said kissing me sweetly.

"Whipped," Alek muttered.

"Like you're one to talk," Chad fired back.

"I am _not _whipped."

Chad gave him a look that said, "Really?"

"Chloe would you like a glass of water?"

"Um, sure, Chad…" She had a confused look on her face, but I knew what Chad was doing.

He started to move, making it look like he was going to get up when Alek jumped and blurted, "I'll get it!"

The rest of us started howling with laughter as Chad called back into the kitchen, "Whipped!"

Alek came back with a glass of water and handed it to Chloe. "Okay, I'm whipped. So what?" Chloe and I started giggling at the boys' childish ways.

To shut us up, the boys started kissing us, placing us on their laps. I realized that none of the Randoms knew about Chad and I. I pulled away from Chad and went into my room, phone in hand. I left the door wide open.

"Tawni?"

"Sonny! The Randoms are having a movie night. I'll put you on speaker."

I heard a chorus of loud voices fill the speaker.

"Hi, Sonny!" Zora.

"Hey, Sonny!" Grady.

"Yo yo, Son!" Nico, of course. "How's San Fran?"

"It's great guys."

"Ooh, any cute boys?" asked Tawni. As if on cue, Chad walked through the doorway.

"Definitely. In fact, I have a boyfriend," I said dreamily. I saw Chad smirk at that. He came behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"You ditched me to talk to _Randoms_?"

"Do I hear Pooper? What's he doing there, Sonny?" Nico yelled. I put my phone on speaker.

"Yes, Nico, but please don't call him Pooper anymore," I begged.

"And why not?" they all complained in unison.

I giggled but let Chad answer when he took the phone. "Because you owe me," he smirked.

"Oh? And why is that?" Why is Nico doing all the talking?

"Because you interrupted our making out."

There was a chorus "ew" and "gross" on the other end.

"Why would you go out with the _enemy_?" they all said. I knew they wouldn't approve, but I don't care. I love Chad and that's all that matters.

"I love him," I said simply, Chad kissing my cheek.

"I don't approve," I heard Zora and Nico say.

"What about Tawni and Grady?" I asked.

"They are _so _cute!" Tawni squealed.

"If they want to be together, I don't see what's so wrong about it."

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. "Zora? Nico?"

"I love her and I will never even think about hurting her." Chad gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, grabbing the phone again. "Please allow us to be together. You can even tell the Mack Falls cast about it, just because I don't feel like calling."

They chuckled a little at that.

"Just don't hurt our Son, Pooper. I mean, Chad," said Nico.

"Never. We have to go now, since she interrupted our alone time to call you guys." He hung up without waiting to hear a "goodbye" in return. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and we were falling on the bed, lips still attached…

_**I know it's horribly short but the story only has a clouple more chapters…try to update tomorrow…maybe…review!**_


	8. Sort of Telling the Mother

_**Okay, I know it's been a while, but no one is reviewing…if this story is going to continue I need reviews! So tell anybody about this story because I need more peeps!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**SPOV (Sonny)**_

I just slept with Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend… It's a good thing my room is soundproof…

We woke up in the morning, tangled in the sheets. Or at least I did. He was still asleep. I reached up and kissed him on the lips. He woke up instantly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked sweetly, feigning innocence.

"There's nothing to be sorry for if you wake me up like _that_ in the morning," he said suggestively.

I giggled and kissed him again. There was a huge pounding on the door and Jasmine was screaming. "Sonny, have you seen Chad? He's not in his room!"

We panicked. "I think he said he was going to get some coffee to help wake him up or something!" I yelled.

"Okay, well come on, we have breakfast set up!" I heard her walk away. I jumped out of bed, hurrying to find my clothes.

As I found his, I threw them to him and he was getting dressed on the bed. "Chad, do you know where my bra is?" He pointed to the corner of the room where he discarded it last night.

We were both dressed in record time. Now we were just sitting on the bed in comfortable silence. "Sonny, we need to talk about last night." I started freaking out.

"Oh, Bassett, you didn't want to do it, did you? I was that bad—" He shut me up by kissing me.

"Sonny, I _loved _last night. I was just going to ask you if you regret it, because I love you, and I'm happy we did it."

"Oh, then no, I don't regret anything, but Valentina will be pissed if she finds out."

"Well, she's not going to find out," he said in a low whisper.

"Good, I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too, Sonshine."

We kissed again. "Okay, now go out the window and go to the front door."

He gave me a look of confusion and asked, "Why?"

Okay, now _that _was a stupid question. "So they don't know that you were in my room. I told Jazz that you were getting coffee. When you get to the front door, just say that you drank it already," I said as if it were simple, which it was.

He nodded and asked, "So are you going to tell anybody that we are 'married'?"

I smiled when he said that. I could still feel the mark burning on the side of my hip. "I was thinking about telling Chloe, but that's it. I was planning on telling Tawni about the Mai when we get back. I might tell her about this afterwards. Valentina and Jasmine can_not _find out about this, or they might kill us. They scare me."

He laughed at me, kissed me and left. I went into the kitchen and greeted everyone for breakfast. "Hey, Son, you slept in pretty late," Chloe commented.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night," I said, which technically wasn't a lie. I couldn't sleep last night because I was _very _busy.

I heard a knock on the door, which I assumed was Chad "forgetting" his key. I got up to open the door. He greeted me with a kiss and walked into the kitchen, holding my hand.

"Where's your coffee, Chad?" Jasmine asked.

"I finished it on my way home and threw the cup in a trash I saw." It's a good thing my "husband" is the "greatest actor of his generation."

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked everyone.

"Training," Valentina and Jasmine said simultaneously.

"Of course," I mumbled, even though they could all hear me. Jasmine, Alek, and Valentina looked at me with smirks.

"Jasmine and I are going to a meeting tonight so I want the four of you to train together again. Chloe and Sonny together and Alek and Chad together, just so we can ensure the couples don't get too caught up in each other," Valentina said sternly.

Jasmine glanced at Chad and I, showing that she knows something. They walked out the door, leaving the four of us alone. Alek glared at us saying, "You two are bonded?"

Chloe looked shocked and glanced between Chad and I. "What? How do you know?" I was curious myself.

"It's something that Mai males feel. We get a vibe that says that the girl is bonded and has already found their mate. It pretty much tells the other guys to back off."

"But you guys promised Valentina that you wouldn't bond before marriage," Chloe complained.

"Who says we're not married?" I said smugly.

They both had confused looks. "The Mai way," Chad added.

Realization dawned on them and they wore shocked faces again. I heard my phone start to "moo". That broke the tension as they started to laugh at me. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my mom.

"Hi, Mom."

"_Hi, Sweetie. How is everything going over there?"_

"Good, I just have one question.

"_Sure, Honey. What is it?"_

"How come you never told me Chad was Mai?"

"_Well, I knew you liked him and I thought you would try to get over him if you thought he was human. I thought that if you knew he was Mai, you would start going out and he would become a distraction."_

"So you didn't tell me because you don't want me to have a boyfriend?"

"_Yes, so I arranged for you to have a small party at our house when you come back in a week."_

"What kind of party?" I asked cautiously.

"_It's a party where you get to meet Mai males your age. I trust all the boys coming and I think you can find your _real _soul mate here."_

"But, Mom, I don't like the guys from our pride."

"_Which is why I am having this party; so you can get to know them, and hopefully fall in love." _I was about to cut her off when she spoke again. _"Honey, I have to go to a meeting, I will talk to you tomorrow."_

She hung up without another word. "Shit," I cursed under my breath.

Chad enveloped me in his embrace. "What's wrong, Sonshine?"

"She thinks I will find my 'soul mate' at the LA Pride." He looked offended. "She hung up before I could say otherwise. All I know is that she doesn't want me to go out with you because you're too much of a distraction with my training. She pretty much wants me to go out with someone who wants to fight nonstop. Apparently, that's how 'soul mate' is defined in her head," I explained to Chad.

"Well she's not wrong about the distraction part," Alek said with a smirk. I threw the closest thing I could find—which lucky for him was a pillow from the couch—at him.

"I can't even tell my own mom who I'm dating, much less who I'm supernaturally married to."

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! !**_


	9. Packing

_**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated this story so here I am…**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**CPOV (_Chloe_)**

Poor Sonny. She can't tell her mom who she really loves. "Wait a second," I speak up, "isn't your mom going to know something's wrong when all the males at the party stay clear of you because they feel this vibe thing?"

"I guess that's the way she'll find out then," Sonny said, hanging onto Chad.

Chad hugged her back and said, "We're going to get through this Sonshine." He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

I awed and gushed and looked up at Alek. "How come you're not sweet like that?"

He kissed my hair and said, "I love you. Isn't that enough?"

I wore a contemplating look before saying, "Nope, I still want you to be sweeter." He rolled his eyes but I kissed him anyway.

We all heard Sonny's phone "moo" again, this time it being a text.

**SPOV**

I looked down at my phone with Chad peering over my shoulder. It was a text from my mom saying:

_I arranged a flight for you tomorrow. I want you to fly over with Chad and I want you to bring the Uniter and one of her protectors. I will see you tomorrow. ~Mom_

"Apparently, the four of us are going on a flight tomorrow to LA. That's four days ahead of schedule." **(A/N I don't know how long I said they were going to stay there so just go with it.) **_Is something wrong at home?_

"Is something wrong in LA?" Chad asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know but I don't care what she says. I am taking you with me." I kissed him and went to my room to start packing.

"What are you doing?" Alek asked as the three of them walked into my room.

"I'm packing for tomorrow," I said calmly.

"You're actually going? You're mom won't approve of you two and you're still going to her?" Chloe said.

"Yes, I am. What if something happened? Please. Chad, Alek, can you start packing now? Then we can go over to Chloe's and help her," I explained. "Oh, and don't bring any weapons. We'll get in trouble with airport security," I said, sending a pointed glare towards Alek.

He gave me a look that feigned innocence and said, "Why me?"

We all sent him a knowing look as Chloe reached into one of his front pockets, pulling out five knives. She reached into the other front pocket and pulled out a gun. "Really?" she asked, astonished at how many weapons her boyfriend carries.

"Fine. I won't bring any weapons. Once you know that the girl you love has died, you tend to get overprotective." Chloe kissed his cheek and took away his weapons.

He gave her an annoyed look. "I'm doing this for your own good, Al," Chloe said.

Chad gave him a stern look. Alek sighed dramatically and dug around his pockets pulling out throwing stars, tranquilizer guns, regular handguns, throwing knives, and other equipment I had no idea what they were. Mine and Chloe's jaws dropped. Chad just turned around towards my bed, packing up some of my clothes, smiling whenever he came across a bra or thong. "Why weren't you wearing this last night?" he blurted out while picking up a piece of _very _sexy lingerie. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. "In fact, why did you pack this to come here at all? Were you planning on having sex while out here?"

"No, it's just comfortable. Now continue, but don't pack any more clothes." I slapped him upside the head and took the slinky piece of clothing from him, stuffing it into the side of the suitcase.

Alek had already left the room to start packing. Chloe helped me with the clothes, not trusting Chad to do it anymore. Once everything of mine was packed, we headed into Chad's room to start packing there. I went over to his nightstand to begin there when he reached out a hand to stop me but it was too late.

"Chad. Why is there a box of _condoms_ in here?" I gave him a stern look and he caved.

"I'm a teenage boy. I have hormones. But you are the only one I will _ever _want to do it with."

"Yeah, I better be," I said, kissing him. We finished packing his room and met up with Alek in the living room. He already had anything important packed. Chloe gave him a sharp look and went to his suitcase. With a sigh and eye roll, she pulled out a dagger from one of the side pockets.

"Seriously? You can't take any weapons with you," Chloe said out of annoyance.

I was starting to get annoyed with all of them so I just said, "Okay, time to go to Chloe's house." Apparently, Chloe's mom's injuries weren't as severe as we thought they were. She was back home with a bandaged arm. When we walked through the door rather than the window, Meredith greeted us with a smile.

"Hi, kids. Did you need something?"

"Actually, Mom, yes. I was wondering if I could go to LA with Sonny and Chad tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know. It's a very long drive," she said with uncertainty.

"Well, actually Sonny's mom arranged the whole thing with a flight for each of us," Chloe explained quickly.

"I don't want to put her mom through any trouble."

"It's fine Ms. King. My mother insisted," I said.

"Well, in that case, when do you leave and when will you be back?"

I smiled and said, "We leave tomorrow at about 10 AM and we'll be there for about three days but I'm not sure. And I don't know if I'll be coming back up here with Chloe and Alek."

"If you'll excuse us, I need to speak with my daughter alone," Meredith said. We all nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs to start packing for Chloe.

**CPOV (_Chloe_)**

"What is it, Mom?"

"You need to spill," she said with a straight face.

"Spill about what?" I asked anxiously.

"You and Alek."

"Oh, well, there's really nothing to tell…we're going out…that's it," I said, nonchalant.

"Well, do you love him? Because I thought Brian was going to be your first love."

"He almost was. But he died." This is where she let out a dramatic gasp.

_**Just thought I would end it here…It's a bit short though**_

_**~Sara (iWant9Lives2Live)**_


	10. The Morning Of

_**Chapter 10**_

**CPOV (_Chloe_)**

"How did he die?" my mom asked me.

"He was poisoned," I said, which was the truth really because technically my kiss poisoned him. "Mom, I don't want to talk about this. It's not like we were in love—well he was—but I didn't love him. I'm in love with Alek, I always was." I knew I had a lovesick smile on my face and I could hear a familiar heartbeat at the top of the stairs.

I whipped my head around to look up at the sexy British Mai. "Talking about me, King?" he asked with that amazing smirk on his face.

"Just a little bit. I'll be right up to make sure you're packing right after seeing Chad's packing in Sonny's room."

"Aww, so no lingerie," he whined. I flushed a bright red under my mother's intense gaze.

"Nothing like that is going on, Mom. He's just being a cocky ass," I said with a little hint of venom in my voice directed toward my hot boyfriend. "You're damn lucky you're cute," I told him while marching up the stairs as my mom giggled. On my way to my room, I grabbed Alek's hand and pulled him with me.

"Hey, Chloe, we each packed a bag for you," Sonny said as I entered my room.

"Where's the one Alek packed?" I asked, worried he packed the most disturbing clothes I own. Sonny pointed to the one near the dresser, meaning Alek at least packed _some _clothes. I rushed over to the suitcase and unzipped it. More than half of it was lingerie.

I just looked at him. "I'm a guy!" he yelled as his defense.

I rolled my eyes and Sonny said, "Don't worry I packed all of your cutest clothes."

"Thank you, Sonny," I said. Okay, I think Sonny is like my new best friend.

"No problem. Us girls with dumbass boyfriends need to stick together." It was true. I smiled at her and started emptying the bag. He put all my toiletries at the bottom. Including my skimpiest bikini.

"Really? The bikini too?"

"Yup," he said looking very proud of himself.

"Cocky Bastard," I muttered under my breath, knowing he could still hear me. He just rolled his eyes.

"At least make a deal with him," Sonny said. "That's what I did with Chad. He only wished I packed more lingerie."

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

She motioned me to come over and she pulled me into the hallway. "Have him pick his favorite swimsuit and you pack _your_ favorite, which I think is not as revealing. And do the same with the lingerie. Tell him to pick his favorites just in case he's lucky," she whispered in my ear.

I grinned excitedly and rushed back into my room. "Okay, Alek, pick your favorite."

"Are you serious? Or are you just playing a cruel joke on me?"

"Nope, pick your favorite," I insisted. I laid them on the bed and Alek quickly picked one and stuffed it in my bag as Sonny covered Chad's eyes.

_***Later that Night***_

**SPOV (_Sonny_)**

We all decided we would sleep at Chloe's and after hearing a lecture from her mom about nothing happening but sleeping. Meredith wanted me and Chloe on the bed and the boys on the floor. As soon as we heard her go to sleep, I went to the floor with Chad and Alek went to the bed with Chloe.

As soon as I lay down, Chad pounced on me. He was on top of me, kissing everywhere his lips could reach. He gave me a deep kiss on the lips, his tongue intruding. I moaned in his mouth and felt him smirk. I laughed when his hand brushed my thigh, tickling me. I pushed him off and said, "We have to go to sleep, we need to get up early. Goodnight and I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too, Sonshine." I looked at the bed and saw Alek and Chloe going at it. I hit them with a couple nearby pillows and hit them both.

"Hey! We need to go to sleep so say your goodnights and your 'I love you's and go to _sleep_." I heard them say "I love you" and then Chloe was curling up in Alek's arms as I did the same with Chad.

_***In the Morning***_

**CPOV (_Chad_)**

I woke up in the morning to see my gorgeous girlfriend smiling up at me curled up in my arms. I gave her a good morning kiss and started to get up. I pulled her up and noticed Alek and Chloe weren't in bed. We realized when we smelled pancakes and heard Chloe's giggles that they were in the kitchen.

We went downstairs and half way down, Sonny was trying to push past me. I turned around and swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. She giggled while swinging her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek making it tingle.

We reached the kitchen and there was a fresh batch of pancakes on the table while Alek and Chloe were having a flour fight. "Alek! Chloe! We have to leave in an hour and everyone needs to shower," my sunshine yelled. For such a sweet girl, she has a _very _loud yelling voice. That's what I love about her. Anyway, aside from my rambling about my perfect girlfriend, Alek and Chloe looked like deer caught in the headlights. "You clean up the kitchen while we take a shower."

I carried her up to the bathroom and we took a shower together but she insisted that we _only _clean ourselves. I was disappointed but at least we were still in there together. *wink* *wink*

We walked out, wrapping towels around ourselves. When we got out the bathroom, Meredith was sitting on Chloe's bed, looking at us disapprovingly. Alek and Chloe laid clothes out on her bed for us.

"May I ask why you two are both coming out of the bathroom together?" Meredith asked.

"I think you can assume what we were doing Ms. King," I said as Sonny hit me in the chest.

"Sorry about him, Ms. King. But we were _only _cleaning up so we won't be late for our flight. Alek and Chloe are showering _separately _downstairs. And don't worry, they haven't slept together at all," Sonny explained calmly.

"Okay, Sonny I believe and trust you, but I'm not sure about your boyfriend there, though." She gave me the nastiest glare.

"I totally understand," Sonny said.

"Sonny!" Meredith smiled and left the room. I took Alek's extra clothes while Sonny took Chloe's. I got dressed in the bathroom while Sonny took Chloe's bedroom.

When we got downstairs, Alek and Chloe were being lectured by Meredith. "What made you think that it's okay for you to shower _together_? Was it because of Sonny and Chad doing _it _together? I think they're bad influences." Mine and Sonny's jaws dropped.

"Mom? Those said 'bad influences' are standing right behind you."

We were still wearing looks of shock. She turned around saying, "Oh, Sonny, Chad, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Sonny said. "We really have to go Ms. King or we are going to miss our flight."

"Sonny, it leaves whenever you say. You're mom sent a private jet. Your phone was dead so she had my mom text me about it," I told her.

"Okay, well I still want to get out of here." Hmm, my sunshine is feisty. I like it.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the awaiting limo.

"Alek! Chloe! Let's go!"

"Well, someone's on their monthly," Alek said to me. I sudden got this really weird feeling from him and Chloe. I knew what it was as soon as I felt it.

On our way out the door, I asked him, "You two are bonded?"

"Yup, and her mom was a witness of the aftermath," he said while throwing his arm around the blushing Chloe's shoulders. Chloe ran out to the limo to meet up with Sonny and Alek and I hung back a little to talk.

"Feels good, right?" I asked him, remembering how amazing it felt when I bonded with Sonny.

"It feels freaking awesome," he said with a smile. We did a "man hug" as Sonny says and went to meet up with the girls.

_**Okay now I don't really like any of this story and I don't know whether or not to continue... I just know that I REALLY need you all to REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! OR ELSE I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	11. The New House

_**I finally got the reviews I wanted but I'm going to need at least five reviews per chapter.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_***A Few Hours Later in L.A. ***_

**CPOV (**_**Chad**_**)**

After landing, we quickly ran over to baggage claim. We collected our bags and went to the main entrance where a man dressed in a tux and one of those chauffer hats was standing, holding a sign that said, "Monroe, Cooper, and King."

We walked up to the man and went out to the limo. "Why wasn't my name on the sign?" Alek asked.

"I guess Ms. Monroe doesn't know you're coming," I said, putting my arm around Sonny's shoulders.

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up to a gated community. The chauffer put in a password on the padlock, drove through the community, and parked in a long driveway that led up to a large mansion.

"Sonny, we grew up in the same neighborhood and I'm pretty sure you don't live here," I said, looking at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed she was confused as well. We all got out of the vehicle and Sonny told the chauffer, "Jason, I don't live here."

"Your mother moved while you were away, Miss Monroe." She nodded her thanks and we all walked up to her front door.

"This place is bigger than _my _house," I said.

"Didn't you move recently, too?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, how did you know?"

"Tawni said, and I quote, 'Chad moved in some snooty area so he can be with assholes exactly like him.'"

"Yeah, she hates me," I said simply.

"Actually she thinks we are '_so _cute,'" she squealed, much like Tawni.

I kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I moved right next door." She looked up at me and grinned, pecking my lips.

As the door started to creak open, Sonny and I, and Alek and Chloe, all jumped away from each other. "Mom!" exclaimed Sonny, rushing to hug Connie.

"Hi, Ms. Monroe…it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Chad. And you must be Chloe, the Uniter," she said, shaking Chloe's hand. "And who is this?"

"This is my…protector, Alek." I could tell she didn't want Connie to know she was dating anyone yet.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," he said, shaking Connie's hand. She led us into the ginormous house and gave us the tour.

She said each of will have our own rooms. A butler brought our luggage with him as we all went upstairs. "Chad, you can go home if you like."

"Thank you, Ms. Monroe, but I would prefer to stay here…if you don't mind."

"No, Chad, that's fine…you can stay here. And you know you can call me Connie."

"Mom, this room is amazing," Sonny said, walking into a bright yellow and blue room, her two favorite colors. The room itself was huge. It had subtle yellow walls, with the back wall, completely made of glass, revealing a perfect ocean view, and a completely blue bed. It had dark hard wood floors and a bright blue rug right in front of the plasma screen television mounted on the wall. Sonny took her bags from the butler and put them in her new room. The closet seemed to catch her eye. Chloe and I walked in the room from the hallway to see what was so fascinating. Alek didn't seem to really care enough.

The closet's doors were made of a cloudy type of glass. In a crystal clear glass, Sonny's initials were embossed on both doors. She opened the doors to reveal shelves of make-up, jewelry, mirrors, and hair care products on one wall. On the opposite wall, there were two long racks, the top with shirts, blouses, and sweatshirts, in that order, and the bottom with shorts, skirts, and pants, in that order. On the back wall, there were a bunch of dresses hanging up and there was another door in the back. Sonny slowly approached it, still in shock, and opened it, showing a bunch of ballroom and top of the line gowns.

We walked back into her room. Her mom and Alek were no longer in the hallway. She was probably showing him to his room. She opened another door in her room to show a blue and chrome bathroom. She found glass doors in her glass wall and opened them to find a beautiful balcony that was practically _over _the ocean. She plopped on her bed and the bed was sending waves everywhere. "It's a waterbed," Sonny squealed.

I jumped next to her, making the waves send her rolling on top of me. "This be could come in handy," I whispered, causing her to giggle. Chloe just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Ahem," we heard from the hallway. Sonny quickly rolled off of me and jumped up, facing her now glaring mother.

"Hi, Mommy," Sonny squeaked.

Connie rolled her eyes and said, "Follow me, Chad. Your room is right next door. It's almost exactly like Sonny's."

Sure enough, the room was exactly like Sonny's except my walls were blue and my bed was brown, my two favorite colors. "Connie, how did you know what I liked?"

"Your mother helped me decorate. We figured that since you and Sonny are such close friends, then you should have your own room here."

"Thank you, Connie." That was when the doorbell rang.

"The suitors are here. Chloe, I talked to Valentina and she wants you to assess them as well."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"You need a powerful man to be with in the future. The Uniter needs the best."

Once Connie left, Chloe looked at Alek with frantic eyes. After a few minutes, Connie walked back in.

"Chloe, Sonny, if you go in your gown closets, there'll be a gown I picked out in the front." Chloe and Sonny quickly left.

**SPOV (**_**Sonny**_**)**

The gown my mom picked out was absolutely beautiful blue dress, but it was very tight so Mom wants me to draw attention. It's the same color as Chad's eyes.

Chloe's room is right across from mine and we met in the hallway. She was wearing the exact same thing as me except hers was purple. Our hair was exactly the same, down and curly. We slowly descended the staircase to meet the awaiting suitors.

_**I decided to stop there…I NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**_


	12. The Suitors

_**Remember, I am going to need five reviews before I update **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**SPOV (Sonny's)**_

"I can't believe she's making us do this. Valentina _knows _that you're seeing Alek, and she _knows _I'm seeing Chad," I said under my breath to Chloe as we descended down the stairs.

"This is just wrong on _so _many levels," she whispered back with me nodding in agreement.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, about ten boys were waiting for us with Chad and Alek standing at the back of the room, glaring at our "suitors." Once we actually reached the boys, they started to look uncomfortable. The must feel that we're bonded with our boyfriends. When Alek and Chad saw their reactions, they started to look smug.

"Okay, Chloe, these five are from San Francisco so Valentina wants you to get to know them. And, Sonny, these five are from L.A. and I want you to at least _try _to get to know them."

"Okay, Mom," I said as Chloe said, "Yes, Ms. Monroe."

"Okay, now go mingle." We nodded as I went to my five and Chloe went with hers.

"So, how is everything?" Behind them, I could see Chad shooting daggers at them.

One of them whispered so only I—and the four others—could hear, "You're bonded with the blonde one, aren't you?"

"Do you mean the one who looks like he's about to kill all of you?"

"Yeah," they all muttered.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend, but shush, my mom doesn't know. Obviously," I said.

I waved Chad over, telling him it was okay. He walked over with his hands in his jeans. "Hey, Sonshine, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. And they know we're dating, and I think it's time to tell my mom." He just nodded and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, guys," I told them.

"It's all fine," they all murmured, but they were smiling nonetheless.

"Mom, there's something I—we—need to tell you," I said, walking up to her, Chad's arm still around me. His actions didn't surprise her since we have been friends for about twelve years and we have been close like this ever since.

"What is it, Honey? And Chad, can you please not have your arm around my daughter while she has suitors waiting for her?"

He didn't remove his arm. "Mom, none of the boys _want _to talk to me."

"Well, why not? You are the most desirably mate for any male Mai in L.A. and possibly the country ever since you joined _So Random_."

"Mom, the thing is…I've bonded with someone already."

"Who?" she asked sternly and Chad raised his hand guiltily.

"Alison." Uh-oh, that's never good. "You said you would never do that until marriage."

"Well, we kind of are, in the Mai way, anyways."

"Show me," she said simply. "Chad, show me yours."

The usually had theirs on their hip, so I couldn't show her mine since I'm wearing a dress. He pulled away his neckline on his T-shirt revealing the delicate claw marks I made there last week. She looked at me disapprovingly. I opened my mouth to give an explanation, but all that came out was, "I love him." He squeezed my shoulder tighter and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I have since we were seven."

He kissed my hair as I buried my face in his strong chest.

The boys on the other side of the vast room must have heard because one of them stormed over yelling, "This one is bonded, too!"

Alek was standing in the back of the room wearing a smug look that he and Chad always seem to have.

_**CPOV (Chloe's)**_

One minute, the boys and I are having a nice talk, then the next, one of them storms over to Connie and Sonny and Chad, who are cuddling each other in front of her mom. I'm guessing they told her the truth. That boy that stomped up to them yelled, "This one is bonded, too!"

Alek looked smug and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and cradling my head against his chest. "How come Valentina didn't tell me about this?" Connie demanded.

"She doesn't know that we bonded," Alek explained. "She knew that we're dating."

"I suggest you have the boys _now_," Chad said.

All of the boys left except for two from San Francisco. Alek pulled away from me slowly to half hug each of them. "Congrats, Man," one of them said.

"Aw, our little Allie is in _love_," the other teased.

"Yeah, okay, you two need to leave." I giggled and wrapped my arms around the waist. The two guys just laughed and finally walked out the door.

"Okay, well, I have a migraine and I'm going to bed early, so goodnight," Connie said.

"Goodnight, Mom," Sonny said, going up to hug her mom. She was stopped as Connie put her hand up, making her stop in her tracks, looking rejected.

Chad silently walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

_**SPOV (Sonny's)**_

I can't believe my own mother just turned me down. Chad wrapped his arms around me and told Chloe and Alek, "We're going to bed now, too." He led me to the stairs as tears stained my cheeks. We laid down in my waterbed, swaying as we did so. He gently put his hand on my knee and said, "Okay, now you put on pajamas and I'll get dressed quickly and I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded. He kissed my temple, helped me to my feet, made sure I was steady, and went down the hall.

_**CPOV (Chad's)**_

I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my pajamas. When I got back in the hallway, Connie was standing there. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"Well, since you were so rude to Sonny, I thought I would go to her room and console her, like a good _boyfriend_," I said and with that, I turned away from her and went next door to Sonny's room.

When I got there, Sonny was lying in the middle of her bed with a black silky piece of lingerie. "Hello" she said seductively.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" I crawled onto the bed next to her and she instantly started to kiss and suck down my neck. I put my hand on her hip, causing her to pull away. "Son, are you sure you want to do this _now_?"

"Yes. I need a distraction and you are wearing the absolutely _perfect _shirt." It was true. I was wearing a shirt that showed off my muscles.

"One second," I said, going over to the door, locking it. I ran back to the bed, pounced on her, and gave her a heated kiss as she started to take my shirt off.

_**I have absolutely **_**horrible **_**writer's block so I need some new ideas…REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! **_


	13. IMPORTANT AN

**_Sorry, this isn't an update, but I just wanted to mention that I will be putting _****Secretive Sonny ****_and _****Nine Lives of Channy ****_on hold. I probably won't be updating _****The Hunger Games of the Species****_ that much either, along with _****It Happens in a Blink****_. I know that's a lot…_**

**_But I really want to focus on finishing my story _****Meet the Beast****_ for Nine Lives of Chloe King…_**

**_I am also working on two stories for FictionPress…_**

**_By the way, I need to start getting reviews on those stories, please check them out. My username for FictionPress is _****Saraspsg2010xx****_. My stories on there are called _****Elemental ****_and _****Jasmine after Sunset****_. If you like my stories, then I think you'll like those too J_**

**_Thank you_**

**_~Sara_**


End file.
